


红烧貂肉

by yinyuanwuweibing



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyuanwuweibing/pseuds/yinyuanwuweibing
Summary: RPS预警。强迫，道具，放置。很雷很雷很雷，请有兴趣点进来看的朋友千万千万【不要】转发给您的亲朋好友看好吗，给您磕头了。





	红烧貂肉

晏殊低头看着怀里熟睡的小霸刀，深深叹了一口气。  
阿毛是山庄养出来的小少爷，还未相熟前一副乖巧可爱的模样，目光流露出的喜爱毫无遮掩，纵然早年的晏殊端着些架子，也被这小霸刀磨软了脾性。可几经波折最终却立了关系之后，阿毛就变得愈发肆无忌惮起来，眼中的爱意仍在，就是嘴不饶人，什么没用弟弟之类的词张口就来。  
这些晏殊也不同他计较，毕竟他也时常损这小霸刀几句，权当二人间的趣味。

今日他瞧阿毛深情古怪，便躲在一旁偷偷看着，只见阿毛换上了从来不穿的驰冥，裹了件披风就一溜烟跑出家门，晏殊感觉到了不对劲，一直跟在后头，结果看见自家霸刀红着脸在一众小姑娘面前撩开披风。  
霸刀山庄的驰冥套装威名远扬，从后面看着毛绒绒十分暖和，可前头一片坦荡荡，这也是阿毛一直诟病这件校服的原因。如今阿毛不但穿了，还让一群小姑娘围着他指指点点，简直……简直要把晏殊活活气死。  
若是面对大老爷们，晏殊还能提着陌刀上去把人揍了，但都是些小姑娘，晏殊无论如何也下不去手，最终只能把怒火发泄到阿毛身上。

人群散了后，小霸刀松了一口气一般裹上披风，一回头就对上了晏殊阴晴不定的脸。  
“给她们看够了？”  
语气冷得仿佛能落冰渣子，阿毛心虚得很，忍不住退了两步。他平常跟这帮小姑娘玩闹惯了，又爱吹嘘自己武艺超群，身体练的有多么结实，被小姑娘们哄着说要看要看，阿毛拒绝不来只能套上驰冥给她们看一小会儿，谁知这一盏茶不到的时间，就被晏殊抓包了。

阿毛心里有一套理论，凡事先把问题抛给晏殊，锅自然不会到他头上，而且跟小姑娘呷醋，晏殊未免过于小气。  
想通之后，他底气也足了些许。  
“小姑娘的要求不好拒绝啊，你不会连小姑娘的醋都吃吧……她们也就是经常夸我猛，说你不如我罢了。”  
晏殊没有接话，而是用一种阿毛未曾见过的眼神睨着他。直到阿毛扛不住想认怂之际，晏殊又恢复了往常的模样，他丢下一句走吧回家，扭头离开。阿毛以为他不再计较，赶紧跑上去与晏殊并行，可人还没走几步，阿毛突然觉着后颈处传来一阵剧痛，便不省人事了。

晏殊正在气头上，身体反应先于脑子，恨不得把这不知天高地厚的小霸刀拴在身边，哪儿也不让去。  
他取了几捆绳子，先是把小霸刀的双手拢到身后，将那作为成年男子略显纤细的手腕交叠，用绳子紧紧缠绕后打上了死结。阿毛在睡梦中似乎感受到了什么，竟下意识地挣了一下，晏殊赶紧把人捞到自己怀里，又拿两节绳子将怀中人的上臂收拢，绳子勒在驰冥袒露的胸膛，没过许久已隐隐露出一些红痕。  
阿毛平常被众人护得太好，哪怕冲在前头打架也能毫发无伤的回来，身上几乎没留过什么疤痕，二人雨云时，晏殊便刻意揉遍他全身，第二日依稀能见那些恶意的掐痕。

晏殊极少做这一类的事，平常要欺负这小霸刀也不过是捉了手腕随便拿手边的东西绑一绑，要想他绑得多细致是指望不上了，他胡乱除掉小霸刀下身的衣裤，在膝弯和脚踝处草草捆扎几下就作罢。

阿毛做了个不怎么愉快的梦，梦里的他试图抡起拳头砸晏殊，但无论如何用力双手也使不上劲，敲在晏殊的胸膛仿佛挠痒痒，气的他眼泪都要掉出来，最后他急得想张口就咬，还没来得及下嘴，他身子一颤，终于清醒了过来。  
后颈的钝痛令他整个人仍旧昏昏沉沉，他迷茫地想寻晏殊过来给他按按头，但眼前一片漆黑什么也瞧不见，阿毛想揉揉眼，却惊讶地发现双手被束到了后头。  
“晏……晏殊？”

“醒了？”  
男人的声音十分低哑，不似平常。  
在小霸刀清醒过来，费力支着身体也要寻他的时候，晏殊已经彻底抛下内心的一切顾虑。

男人说完那句话后又陷入了沉默，这让笃定出声之人是晏殊的阿毛有些疑惑，或许对方只是声音相似，并不是晏殊。  
阿毛的神经一下子紧绷起来，他方才不动声色地摸到手腕上的绳结，发现是个除了用利器割断之外无法解开的死结，这让阿毛心凉了一半。那人不出声，阿毛也不确定对方究竟还在不在房内，只要想到男人或许还在盯着他的一举一动，他便毛骨悚然。

阿毛先是腹诽着晏殊去哪了怎么会让他被歹人绑了，随后又开始担心晏殊的安危。这时男人忽然有了动作，阿毛才听得略显急促的脚步声，还来不及作出应对就已经被强硬地禁锢到一个怀抱之中。  
“你是谁，你做甚！放开！”  
男人轻易制住了阿毛的反抗，温热的双手覆上小霸刀袒露的胸口，随后毫无章法地搓揉起来。  
……！  
阿毛就是再迟钝也知道自己被人轻薄了，他汗毛直立，奋力挣扎起来。  
“滚！再不放手我杀了你！”

男人对他的威胁置若罔闻，一只手松开了被揉弄得有些红润的珠玉，指尖顺着胸腔一路滑到小霸刀脆弱的喉结上。最薄弱的部分被登徒子掌控在手，阿毛挣扎的幅度小了许多，嘴上仍骂骂咧咧地让男人放开他。  
男人许是嫌他吵了，那只手从喉结处挪开，直接捂住了小霸刀喋喋不休地嘴。  
“唔！”  
哪怕单手，男人依旧把阿毛玩弄得呻吟连连，原先只是搓揉，后来用二指夹着一颗茱萸向外一碾又快速松开，如此反复，小霸刀胸口的两处变得愈发红润挺立。阿毛羞愤无比，想要拨开男人作乱的手，可绳索将他的双手牢牢固定在了背后，且男人拥的极紧，几乎没给阿毛的手臂留下任何挣动空间。

阿毛心知自己逃不出此人的掌控，终于开始后怕，他被黑布蒙上的双眼染上一层薄雾，他不争气地想喊晏殊救救他。可求救的话语被男人宽厚的掌心堵在后头，变成细微的呜咽，阿毛唯一能做的只有踢蹬着双腿试图弄出一些大动静引起外面人的注意。  
男人不甚在意这点猫挠似的动静，那只不饶人的手终于舍得松开小霸刀满是指印的胸膛，转而流连在他的腰腹上。  
阿毛素来怕痒，晏殊平常用力掐着他的腰肢也就罢了，可这男人仿佛知晓他全身的敏感之处一般，用指腹轻轻摩挲小霸刀左侧的腰窝，阿毛一阵瑟缩，面颊憋得一片绯红，最后连哼哼都带了些哭腔。  
这时，男人的手指强硬地撬开了小霸刀的唇齿，阿毛想狠狠咬下去，却被男人夹着舌尖无法发力。  
“唔别……救……”  
含糊的求救还来不及说完整，男人突然撤回了自己的手指，取而代之的是一条长长的软帕勒在小霸刀的唇齿间，男人细致地将帕子缠绕了两圈才在其后脑勺处系紧，阿毛尝试着说些什么，最终听起来都是些不甚清晰的呜咽。  
随后男人不顾阿毛的惊呼，一把抱起还在做着微弱抵抗的他，用剩余的绳子将他牢牢捆在了一根柱子上。

阿毛挣累了。  
自男人离开也不知是过了一盏茶还是两盏茶，他不能视物，连带着对时间的观念也变得模糊。起初他还尝试了各种办法，至少先把固定他和柱子间的绳子挣开，奈何男人太过谨慎，他这一节绳子都尚未挣松，已经累得大汗淋漓，他下身被男人扒得光溜溜，偶有微风拂过都能让他一个激灵。  
男人不会把他丢在这自生自灭吧，为什么晏殊还没来救他。  
几种情绪在阿毛心中反复搅动，让他又怕又委屈，眼泪就这么不争气地掉出来，打湿了蒙眼的黑布。

此时只听吱呀一声，似乎有什么人推门进来了。  
阿毛来了精神，冲着来人直哼哼，那人步伐极快，几乎一瞬便凑到了阿毛的跟前，随后一下扯掉了覆在阿毛眼睛上的布。  
居然是晏殊。

阿毛心头一喜，但一回想起刚刚被人轻薄之事，又愈发委屈起来，阿毛红着眼眶看晏殊，豆大的泪珠啪嗒啪嗒掉个不停。  
“别哭。”  
晏殊替他抹掉了脸上的泪痕。  
“告诉我，你知错了吗？”

阿毛瞪大了双眼，不可置信地看着晏殊，他原本也是想过的，可晏殊从来不会对他做如此过分之事，因此内心早早将其排除在外。阿毛气昏了头，苦于全身被绳索束着不能狠狠给晏殊来一拳，泪水依旧止不住，沾湿了晏殊抚在他面颊上的手。  
晏殊替他取下嘴上的软帕，想听小霸刀服个软就把人放了，可阿毛在羞愤交加之下，哪里可能认错服软。  
“你这人怎么这样啊！”  
阿毛平常不大会骂人，愤怒的控诉被他软糯的哭腔一带，听着倒像是撒娇。  
“赶紧给我松开！我……我要离家出走，去找新的苍云打苍霸，不要你了！”

晏殊轻轻揉着小霸刀面颊的手忽然停下，原先目光里的温柔褪去，多了几分怒意与薄情，平日里不管阿毛如何贫都无所谓，但拿他和同门比较绝对不行。阿毛发现自己口不择言触到了晏殊的逆鳞，一时寻不到合适的话挽回，只好别过头不再去看他。  
“看来得多教几次才会听话。”  
说罢伸手探到了小霸刀在榻上被逗弄时竟有了抬头之势的阳物。  
“被‘陌生人’摸都能硬起来，真的得管管。”  
什么陌生人，不就是你吗！  
方才摸遍小霸刀的手虚虚握着那可怜的小东西，仿佛无声的威胁，阿毛咬紧牙关不想漏出一丝不争气的呻吟，晏殊另一只手自怀中一掏，摸出一根细绳来，三下五除二就将那物什捆了个结实。  
“没有我的同意，不许射。”  
眼看晏殊要来真的，阿毛再也端不住架子，一肚子的气都被抛诸脑后，哄着晏殊喊了几句好哥哥好将军我错了，结果对方毫不买账地低头吻住阿毛喋喋不休的嘴，舌尖轻松入侵到温热的内腔，他牙齿轻轻厮磨着小霸刀柔软的唇，把里头搅了个天翻地覆。

渐渐的，阿毛忘了如何呼吸外头的空气，浑身上下乏得一点力气都没有，晏殊终于放开他，带出了几丝暧昧的津液。  
“晚了。”  
晏殊重新拿出一方干净的帕子，捏着阿毛的下巴迫得他张开嘴，把帕子一点一点塞了进去。那帕子不似丝帕，厚得紧，一下子将小霸刀的口中撑得满当当，被迫鼓起的双颊看起来像是个偷食被抓包的小动物。  
看着阿毛极力想吐出口中异物的模样，晏殊险些没憋住笑意，他用手指将那帕子又往里头顶了顶，随后用一节绳子在面上缠了几圈，彻底堵死了小霸刀求饶的后路。  
“呜呜！”  
见阿毛挣扎得厉害，晏殊凑上去叼起他的耳垂含在口中，小霸刀微微发着颤，感觉眼前人仿佛真的是陌生人。

“今日教教你，做将军的帐中人需要守什么规矩。”  
晏殊割断了绑在阿毛腿上的绳子，且早有防备的拦下了对方的殷雷腿法，他掐着那只腿的膝弯处，将其高高折起，大腿被粗暴的力量压制着，几乎紧贴到小霸刀自己的上身。阿毛感觉整个人都要被晏殊提起来，另一只脚差点挨不着地，他呜呜叫唤着，听起来十分可怜。  
可晏殊对阿毛祈求的目光熟视无睹，他原先想让小霸刀自己舔湿他的手指，好为其后穴开拓，但他方才一个手快已经把阿毛的嘴堵了个严实，只好悻悻放下小霸刀的腿，去寻一瓶润滑的脂膏来。

阿毛咬着嘴里的布团长舒一口气，开始尝试着挣脱剩下的绳子。双腿得了自由，倒比刚刚好挣得多，他上下来回蹭着，那些将他固定在柱子上的绳索渐渐松动下来，眼见绳索的缝隙越来越大，阿毛费力侧过身子，用尚能活动的手指一扯，绳套便滑落到了地上。  
阿毛赶紧跑到桌子边上，去拿晏殊刚刚随手丢在上头的匕首，可那东西离得有些远，阿毛几乎整个人都要坐到桌子上，手指离匕首的柄还差几寸，眼看就要够到了，忽然一只手伸过来把匕首拨到了地上。

阿毛一回头，对上了晏殊的眼。  
苍云的表情似笑非笑，连小霸刀都分不出喜怒，阿毛心头惴惴不安，觉得自己这一跑怕是要更加倒霉。  
果不其然，晏殊扣住他的肩膀死死按到了桌上，这一下把阿毛给磕疼了，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，又开始断断续续地掉眼泪。晏殊单手摁在阿毛的胸膛上，另一只手拨开他乱晃的双腿，用桌上余下来的绳子一头系在脚腕上，另一边则绑死在桌子腿，阿毛不得已被摆成这般门户大开的姿势，后庭完全暴露在苍云的眼前，可苍云依旧慢条斯理地把脂膏涂遍了手指才深入到那个除了他都无人可以涉足的领地。  
手指反复的抽插便有了叽咕水声，阿毛扭着腰，活像第一次听见这令人羞涩的声音，晏殊另一只手本就是摁着他不让他乱动，此时竟还有余力碾上小霸刀胸前被冷落了许久的茱萸。

三指开拓完毕之后，阿毛心里想着晏殊进来肏弄他一顿或许这折磨人的情事就能结束了，于是尽量放松身子去接纳晏殊的东西。谁知事情并不如他所想，晏殊抽回手指之后，竟然只是轻拍了几下小霸刀露在外头的白嫩臀肉。  
“都这个时辰了，晚饭来不及做，我去醉仙楼打包些东西回来，你且在此等我，别乱跑。”  
“唔？！”  
阿毛觉得这人是真的有病，箭都绷在弦上居然还能不发，他那小兄弟如果不是被束着，估计方才都要被玩射一回了。  
“别慌，我方才出去一趟带回来一些东西，能替我照顾你。”  
随后一个冰凉的物什抵在了滚烫的穴口上，只在外头逡巡了一圈，便毫不客气地侵占了小霸刀的后庭，也不知晏殊使了什么法子，仅仅探了两下，就直捣阳心，生生逼出了阿毛一声甜腻的呻吟。晏殊知道找对了地方，于是拿过一条细长的银链子，在玉势的末端缠了几圈后绑死，阿毛只能听见银链子晃荡的清脆声音，不知道晏殊要做什么，心中很是害怕，想用力将那玉势从后穴中排出来。  
“别急，还差一些。”  
晏殊又拿来了一对阿毛从来没有见过的小玩意儿，那东西被一条银链子连在一块，看着像是什么好看的饰品，直到这对小玩意儿咬住了他胸前挺立的乳珠，阿毛才知道这东西究竟是做什么用途的，他起先只能感觉到疼，渐渐地又尝到了酥麻的滋味。阿毛闷哼一声，湿润的双眸写满了委屈，对着晏殊吚吚呜呜一顿哭。

晏殊有些于心不忍，但想到横竖就这一回，狠下心来拿起玉势末端留出的那一节银链子，将它与乳夹相连的部分扣在了一块。  
这下阿毛也不敢动了，那银链子留出的长度恰到好处，他多动一分就能牵动两处，这下都不用晏殊压制，他也不敢轻易直起身子了。  
看阿毛哭得实在可怜，晏殊总算肯出言安慰。

“别怕，我很快就回来，回来就放开你，听话。”  
大约是晏殊的声音太过温柔，又变回了他认识的那个晏殊，阿毛鬼使神差地点点头。晏殊的脸上终于有了笑意，他抹干净自己的手，帮阿毛擦干净眼泪后就匆匆启程赶去醉仙楼打包吃食了。  
阿毛浑身酸软无力，手臂也被压得发麻，他尽力想忽视胸口与后穴的不适，只好闭上眼睛从一开始默默数数，没想数着数着，竟然累得昏睡过去。

再苏醒过来时，阿毛已经被抱回到床上，上身的什劳子物什被除个干净，可下半身的东西倒是一样没减，他想伸手把那碍事的玉势拔出来，却发现双手不知何时被拢到胸前，被他自己的腰带捆缚着。  
这个骗子！说好的放开呢！  
“晏殊……晏殊……”  
阿毛才喊了两声就觉得口干舌燥，晏殊闻声赶来，手上还端着一杯温热的茶水，他把茶杯凑到阿毛嘴边一点一点喂下去，末了还自己俯下身吮了两下小霸刀有些干燥的唇。  
“既然醒了，我们继续。”  
“你有毛病吗，都做了这么多了还不够吗！”  
晏殊开始解自己身上的衣物。  
“不够。”

苍云把小霸刀扶到柔软的被褥上靠着，这次倒是不玩别的花样，拔出那根玉势换上了自己的东西。实际上在前头的刺激之下，阿毛早就被春潮冲昏了头脑，这样炽热的东西填满了他的身体，让他无法自拔地叫喊出声。  
那东西太大了，几乎给了阿毛一种要贯穿他的错觉，可想而知晏殊这是憋着这股欲望认了多久，才进到了他肖想已久的领地。  
阿毛的双手贴在晏殊的胸膛上，感受到对方一下一下如擂鼓般的心跳，这节奏仿佛与晏殊每一次的冲击契合，发出令他面红耳赤的声响。  
“慢嗯……慢一些！”

活物到底是比死物好上千万倍，阿毛扭着腰胯主动迎合上去，几乎忘却自己是被迫进行这一场情事的。汗水打湿了小霸刀的鬓发，晏殊细细打量着阿毛满是红潮的脸，先前勒在他嘴里的绳子将他嘴角磨出了暧昧的痕迹，晏殊看了喜欢得紧，又低头吻吻小霸刀红肿的嘴角。  
阿毛下身的欲望愈发高涨，但苦于不能解放，意识都有些模糊了，他胡乱叫着晏殊的名字，又被晏殊哄着喊了无数次好哥哥，晏殊被他糯糯的声音弄得心一软，于是先帮阿毛解开了下身的束缚，那可怜的小东西早就胀红的不像话，乍一得到释放，开始朝着外头出着汩汩精水，阿毛忍不住发出一声喟叹，眼神终于恢复了一丝清明。

晏殊把阿毛手上的腰带解开，并从他的身体里退出来。阿毛以为终于结束，松了一口气准备就这么睡过去，哪知晏殊把他从被褥上捞到自己怀里，又重新挤进那温热的甬道之中。  
“你怎么还来！”  
阿毛的抗议显得过于微弱，晏殊不予理会，而是更加用力地把阿毛揉进自己的怀中，仿佛抱着这世间唯一的珍宝。  
“我还没解放，你可得陪我到最后。”  
被晏殊如此珍重地抱着，阿毛的心也一点一点被填满，变得无比滚烫。但想到今日晏殊的所作所为，他留了一丝气恼，想不到如何报复，就想拿爪子在晏殊的背后留下几道红痕，才刚刚动手，忽然摸到晏殊背上的伤疤，阿毛手上的动作一滞，心里有些说不出的滋味。  
偏偏晏殊这时候轻轻拍了拍阿毛的背。  
“乖一些阿毛，你乖一些。”  
阿毛把头埋在晏殊的颈间，闷闷地嗯了一声。

这一场翻云覆雨直到日落才堪堪结束。  
阿毛身上满是绳痕吻痕和一些乱七八糟的掐痕，腿间还沾着黏腻的液体，整个人看起来狼狈不堪，晏殊备好热水，把阿毛抱到木桶里，阿毛才挨着桶边就开始眼皮子打架。晏殊无法，只能好也跟着进去了那略显拥挤的桶中，二人肌肤相贴，勉强把身上的污浊洗刷干净。

倒是浪费了醉仙楼的一桌子好菜。  
晏殊叹了一口气，开始盘算明日要几根糖葫芦才能哄好自家霸刀。看着阿毛卷着被子睡得安稳，月光自窗外洒到了小霸刀的身上，晏殊走过去，抬手替他遮住了月光。  
五根应该足够了，他想。

END


End file.
